<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The snow has yet to melt by bonnissance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191636">The snow has yet to melt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnissance/pseuds/bonnissance'>bonnissance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Berena Secret Santa 2020 (Holby City), F/F, Festive Antics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnissance/pseuds/bonnissance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family Christmases are hard to organise when aliens insist on invading like clock work every year. </p>
<p>Luckily, this family has found a work around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Berena Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The snow has yet to melt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderInChief/gifts">CommanderInChief</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pressies before Christmas, what a treat! </p>
<p>This year I had the pleasure of writing for CommanderInChief, who prompted Kate Stewart/UNIT AU and Hurt/Comfort. While I sort of went straight for the comfort side of things, it was a delight to get to play with Kate next to Bernie and Serena and add as many dogs as I could. I hope y'all enjoy the final product!</p>
<p>Many thanks to Wonko for organising the event this year, and to Jess for soundboarding and betaing. It's been a blast!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Bernie?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman in question snaps her head up towards the doorway, pausing her whiskey inspired dance around the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Coming, love,’ she calls back as she flicks off the hob, carefully hauling the saucepan over to the pair of empty mugs waiting on the bench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She casts an eye out over the frosted window as she dumps the pan in the sink. Fat flakes of snow fall slowly to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wiggles her toes against the fluff of her appropriately festive and excessively fluffy slippers, picks up the steaming mugs of spiked chocolate and returns the warmth and safety of the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady looks up from her bed by the tree, sniffs, then goes right back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘There you are!’ Serena smiles, shifting in her seat to leave her book open face down and reaches out with both hands. ‘I was about to send out a search party.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Cheeky,’ Bernie scolds gently as Serena carefully guides the mug to rest on the side table. She buffets a soft antler against a thickly socked foot. ‘Give over.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waits as Serena shuffles deeper into the sofa, slinging an arm over the back of the lounge, then borrows back into her side. Smiles as she feels a kiss pressed to the crown of her head, the arm tightening around her as Serena resumes her book. Blows softly at her beverage before sipping the sweet, rich liquid, the warmth of the whiskey running down her spine, the last notch of tension ebbing from her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs softly, basking in the warmth of the room, the crackling of the fire, the shine of the lights wrapped snug around the tree: the decedent and over ornamented middle balanced against the bare bottom two feet, a casualty to the newest addition to their home, and and atop it all, a bright, glittering star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light of the flames dances across the metallic sheen of the wrapping paper, and Bernie glances at the name on the nearest tag just as the clock strikes six. Sighs despite herself, making a quick wish that their guests actually make it this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘They might just be caught in the snow, darling,’ Serena says, as if reading her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Maybe,’ Bernie mumbles, not entirely convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘They would have messaged if they had to cancel,’ she adds reasonably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Unless it’s absolutely dire straits.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘In which case we know the fate of the world is in good hands, and we’ll just have to make do eating leftovers for the rest of the week.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Again,’ Bernie adds glibly. Then her eyes shine. ‘Though we would get pie for breakfast.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena snorts. ‘Here I was thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was your favourite breakfast treat.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernie turns slowly, a lazy smirk lighting up her eyes as she gazes up into Serena’s shining face. ‘Oh, you are,’ she assures her, already craning her neck up to catch Serena’s smiling lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without breaking the kiss she reaches to put her mug on the ground, shifting up to her knees; Serena twists, letting Bernie crowd her against the sofa arm, sighing softly as a hand runs up her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernie shifts again, intent on spreading herself out along Serena, urged by the leg wrapping itself around her hip and pulling her close, when a loud knock at the door reverberates around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady barks, launching up to barrel towards the hallway. The tree shakes in her wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They break apart, both panting softly. Serena flops her head back to laugh up at the ceiling; Bernie presses one last kiss to her pulse point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Go on,’ Serena urges as she pushes lightly at Bernie’s shoulders. ‘You get the door and I’ll check on dinner.’ Still, she untangles slowly, taking care to squeeze a hip before she settles firmly on her feet again. Sends one last glance at Bernie, equal parts resolve and want, before raising her voice. ‘Lady? Here girl!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernie smiles as the dog in question barrels past her as she makes her way to the door. Chuckles when she opens it and another streak of dog races past, towards the barking in the kitchen. Positively beams as Serena’s soft cooing echoes through the house, punctuated by the occasional shout of ‘down!’  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s still smiling when she turns back to the porch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So sorry we’re late,’ gushes a slightly breathless Osgood as she steps past Bernie into the hallway, dropping her bags and shedding her coat. A few snowflakes cling to the fabric. ‘There was a security breach at the tower,’ she explains, turning to reveal the Christmas pudding knitted across her chest. ‘Then I had to remodulate the ravens after they fried their circuits rolling around in the snow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then--</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘But we’re here now,’ interjects a smooth voice from behind a towering pile of presents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘The rest are on their way?’ Bernie asks, shifting some of the tower into her own arms and leading them all into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Shouldn’t be too long,’ Kate adds, now at least partially visible behind the pile, then fully once they deposit the remainder of the gifts under the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osgood nods enthusiastically as she admires the biscuits on the tree, tapping a silver bauble to watch it shine. ‘Everyone seemed ready to go when we called from the car.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, look at the two of you!’ Serena exclaims as she joins them, looking back and forth between Bernie’s slippers and Kate’s sweater, both of them red-nosed reindeers. She beams, eyes bright with mirth. ‘Must be another thing that runs in the family.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nose on Kate’s jumper lights up as Serena buses kisses to everyone’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osgood’s soft giggling is punctuated by Kate thrusting out a bag-laden hand towards Bernie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘A peace offering,’ she clarifies, shaking the bag a little. The bushel of carrot tops peeking out the top sway as beets roll beneath them. ‘For missing last time.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘And the time before that,’ Osgood pipes up, pulling a patisserie box and shoving it into Serena’s empty hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s very kind, but you really didn’t have to,’ Serena assures them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens the box anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Guess we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be having pie for breakfast after all,’ she murmurs with a wink, taking the produce heavy bag from Bernie’s slack grip, before turning tail towards the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest follow dutifully behind, Osgood making a beeline for the open door and the dogs frolicking outside.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Smells delicious,’ Kate remarks, sniffing the air as she moves through the kitchen. ‘I don’t suppose there’s anything left to do?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s all under control,’ Serena says, shaking her head with a smile. ‘You’d best get rugged up and go tire those two out,’ she adds when two sets of happy howls ring out from the backyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernie shivers lightly as she shuts the door behind her, flexing her fingers against the wool of her gloves, adjusting to the temperature. Watches as Kate strides over to Osgood to lend a hand in the tug of war currently being waged by Mabel and a piece of rope. Stations herself next to a reasonably sized snow clump and starts crafting snowballs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pile is a rather respectable size before anyone realises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The yard holds its breath, for just a moment, as Bernie grips one of the cold clumps in the palm of her hand. Rolls her shoulders before cocking her arm back, taking aim and tossing it as hard as she can…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right over everyone’s heads to the farthest corner near the hedging, much to the delight of the dogs who promptly give chase, cocoa and cream racing across a blanket of white as ball after ball sails through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All is fun and games, quite literally, as the others join in: laughter and shouts reverberating in the cold evening air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Kate mistimes her pitch. Barrels the ball right into Osgood’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Osgood wages war, racing around the yard with the dogs on her heels. A stray ball hits the edge of the doorway, and Serena shrieks, slamming the door behind her and leaving the trio to the elements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernie races for the door only to find her wet gloves refuse to find purchase. Serena’s now turned away, busy at the stovetop and no help at all, when a snowball gets her in the back of the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns, eyes blazing, and dives right back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ducks and dodges through the snow piles, gathering ammunition, waiting for her opening. Finally manages to get Kate solidly in between her shoulders. It sends her tumbling, right into Osgood; the two of them fall into a tangled pile of limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernie leaves them sprawled out over the snow, breathless and giggling, the back door now open and welcoming with Serena standing in the frame, rum laden hot chocolate in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steals a kiss as the dogs trot happily inside, Serena’s happy hum tickling her lips. Steals another as they move back to the warmth of the fireplace, because she can, just before the others join them, flushed and rose cheeked, dogs following quietly behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit, snuggled up next to one another, and wait for the rest of the family to arrive.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>